A Kitty's Tale
by AlePattz
Summary: Otra vez es esa época del año, necesito mi revisión médica. De verdad me gustaría que Bella dejara de coquetear con el nuevo veterinario, aunque tengo que admitirlo, su extraño color de ojos es bastante lindo. Historia escrita por CullensTwiMistress. TRADUCCIÓN.


**Hello! Here's a new story for you :) Thank you so much to CullensTwiMistress for give her permission to this translation.**

 **¡Hola! Aquí está una nueva historia para ustedes :) Muchas gracias a CullensTwiMistress por dar su permiso para esta traducción.**

* * *

Lo que no puede faltar, los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y autora de la historia es **CullensTwiMistress,** yo solo traduzco.

* * *

 **Gracias a mi amiga y Beta Erica Castelo por su ayuda en esta historia.**

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:** Es necesario para que disfruten de una parte de esta historia hacer esta aclaración ahora. En inglés, la palabra 'pussy' se usa tanto para 'gatito' como para 'coño'. Dicho esto, a leer ;)

* * *

 **Twiddly POV**

Estaba tomando mi siesta en mi silla roja en una esquina de la sala, solo dedicándome a lo mío cuando mi Bella entró con esa cosa a la que le dicen teléfono en su mano. Seguía parloteando en él, traté de no escuchar lo que no debía, pero su boca seguía moviéndose y los ruidos eran fuertes. No como cuando me habla a mí muy bajito y dulce.

"Lo sé, Alice… Ajá… Sí, lo haré, lo prometo… No, el doctor Cullen está de vacaciones en México, juro que no lo hice a propósito… el señor Twiddler lo necesita… estoy segura que este tipo Edward estará bien… no lo conozco… No, no llegaré tarde… Mira, tengo que irme. Te hablo después… Sí. Adiós."

Estiré mis patas más allá del borde del cojín y bostecé. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando pero no me agradaba esa persona Alice.

Alice era un dolor en el trasero. Me tuvo una vez en su casa y trató de vestirme con un esponjoso tutú rosa. ¡Soy un chico por el amor de los gatos!

Cerré mis ojos y me hice perezosamente una bolita. Apenas me estaba quedando dormido cuando sentí la mano de mi Bella. Me encantaba cuando ponía sus manos sobre mí. Siempre era gentil y cariñosa. Me acariciaba y cuidaba muy bien de mí.

Ronroneé y me estiré, pegando mi mejilla en su mano. Tenía que asegurarme que otros supieran a quién pertenecía ella.

"Hola bebé," dijo con cariño. "¿Cómo está mi muchachote?"

Ronroneé y maullé en respuesta. A ella parecía gustarle cuando le hablaba.

Sus dedos me rascaron debajo de la barbilla, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se relajara en respuesta. Cerré mis ojos, dejando que las sensaciones me recorrieran.

"Aww, ¿me echaste de menos? Estoy segura que sí, ¿eh?" Me hizo otros cariñitos, su voz baja y dulce, justo como me gustaba.

Siempre sabía lo que me gustaba. Llenaba mi tazón todas las mañanas con la mezcla de res y pollo, el aroma me hacía babear un poco. Así me gustaba comenzar mi mañana.

Por lo general, ella salía por la puerta antes de que hubiera terminado de comer, me aseguraba de despedirme al frotar mis mejillas y un costado de mi cuerpo contra sus piernas. Eso mantenía a raya a los callejeros. ¡Ella es mía, buscones!

Palmeó mi cabeza y se enderezó, "Pobre gatito, no puedo creer que tengo que llevarte al veterinario más tarde."

Sabía quién era esa persona llamada veterinario, pero no podía importarme menos. Solo me llevaba allí cuando estaba enfermo y no estaba enfermo así que no había razón para que yo fuera allí.

….

De repente sentí la necesidad de estar en el suelo y me puse en cuatro patas, estirándome mientras escuchaba buscando a mi Bella.

Podía escucharla en la otra habitación, usando esa cosa que zumba. Puf, esa cosa era muy ruidosa y hacía que extraños sonidos salieran de su boca.

Me bajé de un salto de mi silla y me recosté en el suelo frente esa habitación con la cama.

Cuando terminó de hacer todo ese jaleo, se puso algo de ropa en su cuerpo y sonrió cuando se dobló por la cintura y palmeó mi cabeza.

Arrugué mi nariz, sus feromonas estaban excesivamente presentes en el aire cuando se movió a mi alrededor.

Mi Bella pasó por encima de mí y se acercó al armario donde sacó ese enorme transportador de metal.

Oh no, ¿planeaba llevarme a algún lado? ¿Tenía algo que ver con eso del veterinario?

Pero, no podía ser, no estaba enfermo.

No iba a ese lugar del veterinario muy a menudo. Por lo general él me agarraba y revisaba mi pelaje y luego me inyectaba en mi pata trasera. Pero eso solo pasaría si estuviera enfermo.

No me gustaba mucho pero parecía hacer feliz a mi Bella. No le gustaba cuando estaba enfermo.

Afortunadamente, no me había enfermado en un buen tiempo, pero no podía entender por qué iba a llevarme allí.

"Aww, no te preocupes Twiddly. No permitiré que te lastime, esto es por tu propio bien."

Mi Bella me agarró y me acurrucó a su pecho. Me metí debajo de su barbilla y froté mi aroma en ella. Luego lamí su piel. No me gustaba el sabor pero necesitaba asegurarme que los otros gatos supieran que ella era mía. Mi Bella, siempre sería mía.

"Mi pobre bebé necesita su examen anual. Será mejor que ese nuevo médico sea delicado contigo o le diré unas cuantas verdades. Sí lo haré," me Bella me habló con cariño mientras me rascaba detrás de las orejas. Cerré mis ojos y la recompensé con un ronroneo desde lo más profundo de mi garganta.

Me puso dentro de esa trampa mortal metálica y cerró la puerta. Odiaba esa cosa pero tratar de usar mis garras era inútil. Las perdí hace años en uno de esos viajes al veterinario. Me pusieron una máscara y me quedé dormido solo para despertar con partes de mi trasero faltantes y mis garras habían desaparecido.

La experiencia me había dejado confuso y desorientado pero, después de eso perdí la necesidad de oler a cualquiera de las hembras que vivían en nuestro edificio. Estaba bien, considerando que a Bella no le gustaba cuando me iba a buscar una hembra. Siempre decía que era suyo y me sentía mal cuando trataba de escaparme.

Ese aletargado viaje al veterinario solo pasó una vez y esas partes no crecieron otra vez. Debería saberlo, porque me limpio allí todo el tiempo. Oye, tú también lo harías si te pudieras alcanzar. Nunca entenderé cómo se limpian los humanos. Puf, el pensar en esa cosa grande con agua hacía que me estremeciera.

Maullé con fuerza para mostrar mi descontento y luego me senté en el rincón más alejado de la cosa de metal.

Me llevó al coche y me quedé dormido.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo, era que estaba siendo llevado dentro del edificio.

"Estoy aquí para su revisión anual y su medicación para el gusano del corazón," mi Bella le dijo al humano sentado detrás del gran mostrador.

La mujer rubia miró algunos papeles y respondió, "Sí, Edward los verá en unos minutos. Toma asiento. Si puedes, sácalo del transportador y trata de mantenerlo calmado."

Mi Bella puso el transportador sobre la mesa y con cuidado me sacó de allí. Estaba asustado así que envolví mis patas alrededor de sus brazos y enterré mi cara tan cerca de ella como fuera posible.

"Está bien, bebé. Estarás bien," me dijo con cariño mientras me acariciaba. Me gustaba cuando me acariciaba así que me relajé un poco. Sabía que no permitiría que nadie me lastimara. No había ningún humano pequeño cerca, de modo que estaba bien. No me gustaban mucho los humanos pequeños. Casi siempre trataban de tirar de mi pelo en lugar de acariciarlo.

"¿Señor Twiddler Swan?" Una voz profunda llamó.

Giré mi cabeza en dirección de la voz. Era un humano alto con el pelaje de su cabeza de un marrón cobrizo y unos lindos ojos de un extraño color verdoso. Era diferente de mi Bella. El pelaje de ella era de color marrón chocolate como el de sus ojos.

La sonrisa de él era cálida así que decidí confiar en él.

Los niveles de feromonas de mi Bella indicaban que quería aparearse con el veterinario. Pensé que era extraño ya que por lo general ella se apareaba con la cosa que zumbaba. Pero lo dejé pasar, optando por acurrucarme en su cuello para mostrarle al veterinario que ella era mi persona.

"Este es él," dijo Bella.

"Hola, señor Twiddler," el macho respondió. "Soy el doctor Cullen, voy a tratarte hoy."

"¿Es usted familiar del otro doctor Cullen?" Mi Bella preguntó. Su voz sonó diferente. Casi sonó como lo hacía cuando me hablaba a mí.

"Es mi padre en realidad, llámame Edward," el macho respondió y acarició ligeramente mi espalda. Me gustaron sus manos. Parecía gentil y podía darme cuenta por su voz que era agradable.

Mi Bella me movió en sus brazos y extendió su mano para estrechar la de esa persona Edward, "Soy Bella."

Edward tomó su mano en la suya, "Es un placer conocerte, Bella. Sígueme a la sala de examinación y podemos terminar con esto. No te preocupes, tendré cuidado con él." Su voz fue suave cuando hizo contacto visual con ella.

Mi Bella estaba respirando chistoso y un suave sonido se escapó de su garganta cuando la persona Edward soltó su mano.

Entramos a una sala y me apartó de ella y me apoyó en la brillante mesa gris. Se sintió fría bajo las almohadillas de mis patas. No me gustó así que traté de volver a subir a los brazos de mi Bella.

"Está bien, bebé. Edward no te lastimará," mi Bella dijo con cariño mientras me acariciaba y me mantenía en mi lugar.

"Muy bien, puedo ver por este historial médico que está al día con sus vacunas y hoy vamos a hacer un chequeo y darle una medida preventiva para el gusano del corazón, ¿verdad?" Edward dijo mientras me acariciaba. Sus manos pasaron por todo mi cuerpo, dominantes y sin embargo gentiles al mismo tiempo. Ronroneé suavemente bajo su toque.

El toque calmante de Bella se unió al rascarme bajo mi barbilla. Era masilla en sus manos.

"Sí. Es un gato casero y en realidad no hace mucho pero me gusta asegurarme de que está bien," mi Bella mostró sus dientes cuando sonrió.

La persona macho, doctor Edward, me examinó a conciencia mientras mi Bella rascaba debajo de mi barbilla. No me moví mucho ya que confiaba en ambos. La mesa debajo de mí se había calentado un poco haciéndola un poquito más cómoda.

"Bueno, todo parece estar bien. Voy por mis suministros y te puedes ir," la persona Edward dijo al dejarnos solos a mi Bella y a mí.

"Todo va estar bien, bebé. Ya casi terminamos," mi Bella dijo con cariño mientras me acariciaba desde mi cabeza hasta mi cola. Me gustaba cuando hacía eso de modo que ronroneé y gorgojé, haciendo reír a mi Bella, "Awww, vas a estar bien, Twiddly."

Edward entró de nuevo a la sala y me acarició otra vez. "Esto no dolerá tanto," dijo cuando acarició mi espalda.

Sentí un pequeño piquete y algo frío siendo aplicado entre mis omoplatos. Respingué un poco y maullé mi aflicción y mi Bella me tomó entre sus brazos y sostuvo mi cara contra su pecho.

"Todo estará bien bebé," dijo con cariño. "Todo terminó."

Bueno, eso era algo bueno. Miré a la persona Edward y siseé en su dirección.

Él palmeó mi cabeza y me acarició detrás de mis orejas, "Está bien amiguito. Ya terminamos."

El ritmo cardiaco de mi Bella aumentó, podía sentir que estaba nerviosa por algo. "Supongo que nos veremos hasta el otro año, ¿eh?"

Edward le sonrió, mostrando sus dientes y provocando que sus ojos se arrugaran, "Sí, a menos que quieras que salgamos alguna vez. Soy nuevo en la ciudad y no me importaría que alguien me mostrara los alrededores."

Los niveles de feromonas de Bella se elevaron de nuevo al mismo tiempo que su pulso y respiración cambiaron. "Me encantaría. De hecho, voy a salir esta noche con un grupo de amigos. Solo a tomar unos cuantos tragos para relajarnos. Podrías venir, si quieres."

"No me gustaría interrumpir tu tiempo con tus amigas," respondió.

La piel de mi Bella se calentó y cambió un poco de color. "Van a llevar a sus novios y por lo general soy el mal tercio por lo que sería lindo tener a alguien para conversar."

Siguieron hablando pero dejé de prestar atención cuando ronroneé con fuerza y acomodé mi cara contra el pecho de Bella.

Lo siguiente que supe, fue que me ponían dentro de ese transportador de metal y estábamos dentro de esa cosa enorme, el coche que se movía.

No pasó mucho tiempo mientras dormía la mayor parte del camino y antes de que me diera cuenta estábamos en casa nuevamente.

Me estiré y bostecé cuando mi Bella me puso sobre mi silla y luego me bajé de un salto y fui a usar la caja de arena.

Cuando volví a entrar en la habitación, mi Bella estaba hablando en esa cosa del teléfono otra vez "Sí Alice… lo sé… Era tan lindo… Debiste ver su cabello, grrr, quería meter mis dedos ahí y montar su rostro con todas mis fuerza… No, no averigüé su edad… Sí, va a venir esta noche… Ja, ja, ja, que graciosa, lo entendí, venir. Juro que a veces te comportas como un chico de doce años… le dije que nos encontrara allí a las ocho, todavía vas a recogerme, ¿verdad?... Bien… Sí, definitivamente lo voy a intentar… Te veré más tarde… Adiós."

Me estiré y rodeé mi lugar en mi silla y luego me acicalé. Lamí cada centímetro de pelaje que pude y luego me puse cómodo para tomar una siestecita. Estaba agotado después del viaje con la persona veterinaria Edward.

Me despertó la mano de mi Bella acariciándome. Froté mi mejilla sobre su mano provocando que se bañara en eso del agua y ahora estaba toda limpia y ya no tenía mi aroma. Necesitaba que otros gatos supieran que ella era mi persona Bella. Esa persona Edward también tenía que saberlo.

"Volveré a casa más tarde, bebé. Ahora, se un buen chico, ¿está bien?" Me rascó detrás de las orejas y ronroneé para decirle que me gustaba.

Cuando salió por la puerta, anduve por la casa y froté mi mejilla contra todo. Luego salté a la encimera de la cocina y tomé una siesta allí. A mi Bella no le gustaba cuando hacía eso así que solo lo hacía cuando no estaba en casa.

Después de un rato, me estiré, bostecé y me lamí de nuevo. Tenía un poco de hambre así que decidí tomar un refrigerio. Me bajé de un salto de la encimera y miré en mi tazón. Tenía un poco de esa comida con sabor a pollo ahí de modo que decidí que estaría bien que me lo comiera. Algunas veces mi Bella me daba sobras de la mesa pero, no había comido en casa hoy así que todo lo que tenía eran los duros trozos con sabor a pollo. Aunque me gustaban así que no me importó.

Escuché un clic en la puerta así que miré hacia dónde provenía el ruido. Imaginé que mi Bella probablemente estaba en casa ya que mi lugar ya estaba oscuro.

Escuché su voz y la voz del macho Edward. Estaban riendo juntos pero la puerta todavía estaba cerrada de modo que no podía entender lo que estaban diciendo.

Solo no quería que me dieran otra inyección así que corrí y me oculté debajo de la gran cosa que rebota, cama, en la otra habitación.

"Me divertí esta noche, Edward. Me alegra que hayas venido," escuché a mi Bella decir.

"Me alegra que me hayas invitado, Bella. Tus amigos son geniales y fue agradable ver a Emmett de nuevo. No lo había visto desde la universidad," respondió Edward.

"Sí, esa fue una gran coincidencia, que ustedes se conocieran. ¿Quieres algo de beber?"

"Estoy bien. Ven aquí, hermosa," dijo Edward de forma cariñosa. Su voz fue baja y susurrada. No me gustó pero a juzgar por la reacción de mi Bella, creo que a ella sí.

Escuché ruiditos y salí de debajo de la cama. Los dos estaban de pie en el pasillo frente a la habitación. Sus bocas estaban unidas y podía verlas moverse juntas. Humanos besándose, qué asqueroso.

Nunca pude entender a los humanos, no lo hacían para nada bien. No es de extrañar que mi Bella no tenga ningún humano pequeño, no se apareaba correctamente. ¿No sabía que eso no lo haces cara a cara?

Me senté y me lamí. Estaba aburrido y no me dejaban dormir así que los observé mientras se quitaban las cubiertas de tela. Iba a tener que orinar después en las cubiertas de la persona Edward para asegurarme que supiera que no debía venir aquí de nuevo a molestar a mi Bella.

"Mmm, cariño, tu gatito está todo mojado por mí," murmuró Edward mientras sus manos estaban por todas partes en el cuerpo de mi Bella.

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? No estaba para nada mojado. Obviamente la persona macho estaba delirando.

"Edward, eso se siente tan bien," dijo mi Bella en esa voz que por lo general reservaba para mí.

"Recuéstate en la cama. Necesito probar ese dulce gatito tuyo," respondió él.

Mis orejas se levantaron al escuchar eso. ¿Estaba planeando cocinarme?

Pero luego los fuertes ruidos ansiosos de Bella me sacaron de mis pensamientos. Estaba siendo muy ruidosa y el colchón también estaba haciendo ruidos.

La persona Edward estaba gimiendo, podía oírlo moviendo rápidamente algo mojado y su rostro estaba enterrado entre las piernas de ella.

Nop, nunca conseguirían personas pequeñas así, eso era seguro.

"Mierda, Edward… sí… oh, joder sí…" Dijo Bella un poco más fuerte.

Salté sobre el borde de la cama y me senté sobre mis patas traseras justo a tiempo para ver a la persona Edward arrastrarse encima de mi Bella y besar su boca.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y podía sentir nada más que calma en toda la habitación.

Mi Bella sonaba feliz y sus feromonas estaban por las nubes. Los dos necesitaban tanto aparearse, que casi me hizo querer una gatita para mí. Casi.

Incliné mi cabeza hacia un lado y vi cómo él se apartó de su beso, "¿Estás segura de esto, hermosa?"

"Sí, definitivamente," mi Bella sonrió, mostrando sus dientes y besó la mandíbula de la persona Edward.

"Uf, estás tan apretada, nena. Se siente muy bien," dijo el Edward al moverse sobre ella.

Sacudí mi cabeza y ronroneé con fuerza al mismo tiempo que me echaba en el borde de la cama. Moví mi cola de un lado al otro mientras los observaba con atención.

Decidí que no iba a orinar en la ropa de la persona Edward ya que parecía hacer feliz a mi Bella.

Ella dijo sí muchas veces así que lo tomé como una buena señal.

Me aburrí un poco al verlos de modo que cerré mis ojos y tomé una siesta mientras la cama se movía rítmicamente.

Desperté sobresaltado cuando mi Bella me cargó, "¿Cómo está mi muchachote?"

Me rascó detrás de las orejas y me abrazó en la enorme cama.

"Hola, hermosa," la persona Edward subió a la cama junto a ella.

El latido del corazón de ella se aceleró y le sonrió a él. "¿Está todo bien?"

"Sí. Era solo mi padre. Se supone que estuviera cuidando su casa ya que todavía no he encontrado un departamento. Le dije que me estaba quedando con un amigo."

"¿Soy ese amigo?"

"Creo que somos más que amigos, hermosa." La persona Edward nos abrazó a los dos, a mí y a mi Bella y sus bocas se tocaron.

Cerré mis ojos y ronroneé. Me gustaba estar cerca de mi humano.

"Me gusta ser más que tu amiga," dijo mi Bella entre besos.

"También me gusta, Bella. Supongo que debería agradecerle al señor Twiddler por llevarte a mí, ¿eh?" La persona Edward preguntó mientras acariciaba ligeramente mi espalda.

Abrí mis ojos y estiré mis patas hacia la persona Edward. Él me dejó presionar las almohadillas de mis patas en su brazo así que me levanté y acaricié su mano con mi mejilla. Él también podía ser mi humano ya que a mi Bella parecía agradarle.

Mi Bella acarició suavemente mi espalda mientras mi Edward rascaba detrás de mi oreja. "Twiddly es un gran celestino."

Se besaron otra vez y me escabullí de su abrazo. Decidí que tenía suficiente de ellos de modo que me fui a la otra habitación para echarme en mi silla roja.

Cerré mis ojos y dormí por un rato.

Parecieron pasar días y noches y mi persona Edward siempre estaba en casa con mi persona Bella.

Finalmente, mi persona Edward trajo algunas de sus cosas. Tuve que poner mi aroma en todo eso. Fue un trabajo agotador pero lo hice.

A él le gustaba sentarse frente a la televisión por las noches y acariciarme así que, no oriné sobre sus cosas. Ni siquiera una vez.

Mi Bella se veía más feliz cuando él estaba cerca. Venía a casa y me hablaba con cariño como normalmente lo hacía y por las noches le hablaba con cariño a él.

Creo que le gustaba tenernos para cuidar de nosotros.

Me gustaba que los dos cuidaban de mí.

Estaba mucho menos tiempo solo en la casa. Mi persona Edward cuidaba de mí como mi persona Bella siempre lo había hecho.

Con el tiempo, mi persona Bella tuvo un enorme vientre. Fue extraño y lindo. Podía sentir que había un humano pequeño allí dentro.

Me acomodaba en su regazo y ronroneaba contra su pancita. Eso hacía reír a mi Bella y me gustaba eso.

Supongo que en algún momento lograron hacer bien eso de aparearse. Debió haber sido esa vez que entré en la habitación y ella estaba a gatas frente a él. Ese día estuve tan orgulloso de él. Mi persona Edward estaba creciendo.

Más tiempo pasó y antes de que me diera cuenta, mi Bella vino a casa con un humano pequeño en sus brazos, "Hey, Twiddly, ven a conocer a tu hermanita," dijo con voz cariñosa.

Levanté mi cabeza de la silla y miré en su dirección. Olí el aire y olía a algo dulce. El humano pequeño hizo algunos ruidos de gorjeo y eso llamó mi atención.

Me levanté de la silla y me estiré, dejando que mis extremidades se relajaran lentamente antes de bajarme de un salto de la silla.

Caminé despacio hacia dónde estaba mi Bella y mi Edward, "Twiddly, ella es Leah. Es un bebé. Tienes que comportarte con ella."

Maullé y froté mi mejilla en la manta del humano pequeño Leah. Podía oler cómo ella era diferente pero igual a mi Bella. Decidí que no iba a orinar en sus cosas. Pero quería poner mi aroma en ella de modo que presioné mi mejilla contra su mano.

Ese fue un error porque sus pequeños dedos se atoraron en mi pelaje y lo jaló un poco. No me dolió pero di un respingo de todos modos y me alejé de ella.

Decidí que me frotaría en todas sus cosas, de esa forma ella sabría que también era mía y que yo era el jefe.

Me encaminé hacia la silla y me recosté otra vez. Vi como mis humanos se acurrucaban juntos en el sofá y decidí que me gustaban. Todos ellos.

Mi Bella siempre sería mi primera persona pero el veterinario y el bebé fueron grandes adiciones a mi mundo así que me sentía bien con todo eso.

Me bajé de un salto de la silla y salté sobre el regazo de mi Edward. Él me acarició mientras le hablaba con cariño al humano pequeño.

Todo estaba bien en el mundo.

 **EL FIN.**

* * *

 _ **Awwww la vida perfecta de un gato jajajaja. Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia. Yo no soy muy afecta a los oneshot porque siempre siento que me falta algo :P pero la autora es un poco renuente a dar permiso para traducir sus fics largos, así que por lo pronto le pedí este. Hay un capi más de esta historia, la versión humana con algunos detalles más, si quieren leerla sigan la historia y les llegará la actualización. De antemano les agradezco sus alertas, favoritos y sobre todo, sus reviews. Gracias por seguir acompañándome :)**_


End file.
